Your Heart Takes The Fall
by Faith E. Cassidine
Summary: What would happen if Warren shot Willow instead of Tara?
1. Chapter 1

Your Heart Takes the Fall.

A/N: Another Buffy story I came up with while doing my internship, so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (If I did things would have been different) Joss Whedon owns everything.

Summary: Willow was shot by Warren instead of Tara. Will Buffy live without Willow to save her? How will the rest of the Scoobies react? How will Tara handle everything? Furthermore…Will Willow live?

Chapter 1

Tara Maclay and Willow Rosenberg happily kissed in their bedroom inside Buffy Summer's house. Even though Willow had given up on Majick, Tara's love was strong enough to send them floating in the air.

Outside three shots were fired, one coming through the window and going right into Willow's back which was facing the window.

The bullet broke into Tara's concentration, both she and Willow dropped to the floor, Tara landed painfully on her back.

"Geez." Tara said pushing herself up. "What?" she noticed blood staining her blue shirt, and Willow lying on the floor, blood seeping through her white shirt.

"Willow!" Tara cried, "Willow? Willow, sweetie, please wake up!"

Willow remained silent on the floor. Tara was relieved to see that Willow was still breathing.

Tara began to cry. She ran for a phone and dialed 911. "Hello. My girlfriend has just been shot. 1630 Ravello Drive."

"We are already sending an ambulance to that address. Is there a second victim?" The operator asked.

"Yes." Tara managed to say, although she really didn't know.

Tara ran into the bedroom. "Willow?" Willow still did not respond. "Willow?"

Tara grabbed Willow in her arms and carefully brought her downstairs. She sat on the couch until she heard the ambulance siren close by. She brought Willow outside, when she saw Xander run up. "Tara?" he asked.

Tara looked at him, "Willow was shot." She said her voice dull.

"So was Buffy." Xander said, pointing the paramedics to the backyard. "It was Warren."

"Warren, the geek guy?" Tara asked.

"Yes." Xander replied.

Tara nodded and took Willow to the other ambulance.

"Who is she?" the paramedic asked, "Miss…what is her name?"

"Willow Rosenberg." Tara whispered.

"Age?"

"Twenty-one."

"Do you know her blood type?"

"A negative. Just like me."

"Does she have any allergies?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I don't believe so." Tara replied, "What's wrong with her, why won't she wake up?"

"I don't know yet." The paramedic replied.

They got to the hospital rather quickly. Willow was quickly taken into surgery, leaving a distressed Tara in the waiting room. Within a few moments Buffy was also wheeled into one the available rooms, leaving Xander with Tara.

"She never woke up." Tara said. "Willow never once opened her eyes."

"Will is strong." Xander said, "We both know that. She'll be fine."

"Dawn!" Tara suddenly cried, "She'll be home from school soon. I can't let her get home! There is blood all over my bedroom floor, and the backyard, what will she think?"

Xander put his hand on Tara's shoulder. "I'll call Anya and tell her what happened and ask her to pick up Dawn from school."

Xander left and later returned informing Tara that he also called England in hope of getting in touch with Giles, but he wasn't there so he had to leave one of the hardest messages he ever had.

Tara wasn't listening. She kept her eyes on the door that Willow had been wheeled through. She began to pray. "_Please Hecate, keep her safe._"

The door to the ER crashed opened and a sobbing Dawn ran in followed by a grim Anya. Tara opened her arms, and Dawn flew into them. "It's okay, Dawnie. I promise." Tara whispered.

"I can't lose her again." Dawn sobbed. "I need her and Willow! I really don't hate Willow, I was just mad at her at the time!"

"I know, sweetie. And she knows it to." Tara said, "Can you be brave. We need to be strong. Can you be strong? Buffy has never let anything keep her down, and Willow's the same way."

At that moment a doctor came out of the room where Buffy was. "Who is the family of Buffy Summers?"

Everyone stood, Dawn clutching Tara's hand, "I'm Buffy's sister." Dawn announced.

The doctor looked confused at the young brunette, "Are your parents here?"

"My mom is dead, and my father is in Spain with his new wife." Dawn explained, "Buffy is my guardian with Tara and Willow."

Tara pointed to herself, "I'm Tara."

The doctor nodded, "Buffy was very lucky. The bullet went into her shoulder, and missed vital blood vessels. She will need a sling for several weeks and plenty of rest, but she'll be fine."

"Can I see her?" Dawn asked, not making any attempt to free Tara's hand.

The doctor said, "Yes. She's sleeping, but you can see her."

Dawn once again made no attempt to let Tara leave her grasp, thankfully being one of Dawn's caretakers, she was able to enter the small room with Dawn.

Buffy lay quietly on a slightly bloodstained blanket. Her right arm lay across her stomach, her shoulder bandaged. She otherwise looked fine. "See Dawn. Buffy will be fine soon. That accelerated Slayer healing." Tara said.

Dawn nodded, kissed Buffy's forehead softly, before letting Tara lead her out of the room.

Almost as soon as they exited, another doctor emerged from the room where Willow was taken. "Who is here with Willow Rosenberg?"

"I am." Tara said, "I'm her girlfriend, she has no family in town. I have power of attorney." She and Willow had decided on that just after moving into the Summer's house, just in case something happened, due to the fact Willow's parents never paid attention to their only child, and Tara's family was hell.

The doctor frowned for a bit before saying, "Willow's spine is damaged due to the bullet. We are unsure how much damage was officially done until she wakes up, which could take awhile."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Miss Rosenberg hit her head very hard on something. We thought there was possible brain damage, but that seems to not be the case, but she is in a coma. We are unsure if she will ever emerge."

A/N: I don't know if doctors are that rude. I wouldn't know nothing like this has ever happened to me. (Thank the lord for that). This is my third attempt at a Buffy fic and my second attempt at third person (I mostly due first person, I personally find it easier). I am begging you to review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: As usual nothing belongs to me, and please no flames while reviews, if you don't like to be flamed, don't do it to me. Also to those who were kind in your reviews, thank you and this chapter is for you guys. Onward with the story:

"Coma?" Tara asked. It seemed impossible to her.

Dawn chose that moment to make her feelings known. She began to sob very loudly.

Xander took Dawn into his arms and tried to quiet her down.

Anya stood very still, she could feel Tara's aura beginning to sparkle with vengeance. Suddenly the feeling went away, and Anya felt relived.

"Can I see her?" Tara asked, "Can I please see Willow?"

The doctor hesitated, but then just said, "Follow me."

Tara followed the doctor to the ICU; he pointed to one door and then left.

Tara took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for the worst. However nothing could prepare her for what she encountered.

Willow, her Willow, lay there unmoving in the bed. Tara moved closer. There were so many monitors attached to her lover's body. An IV was attached to an unmoving hand. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth. All her beautiful red hair was gone. "_She looks like a shorn lamb._" Tara thought, "_My poor Willow. Why'd did this happen? We had finally gotten back together. We should have been forever._"

Tara held Willow's hand, the one without the IV. "Willow, Sweetie, you've got to wake up. I can't live without you. You are my everything, just like I'm yours. Don't worry, I won't let Warren get away with this. He has no right to shape our destiny. I love you sweetie. I'll be back soon." She kissed Willow gently on her forehead and left the room.

Tara didn't quite know where to go, but she had an idea. She walked out the back way to avoid Dawn, Xander, and Anya. Tara started to walk to the Majick Box.

Suddenly Anya appeared in front of her, "Don't even think about it." Anya said, "I know you are upset, but you aren't a killer."

Tara looked up at Anya shocking her. Tara's normally soft blue eyes were now a pure black. Not one ounce of reason was visible in them. "Anya, get out of my way."

"Tara don't be stupid. Willow is not dead. You gain nothing by killing Warren." Anya said.

Tara cried, "You have no idea what I'm going through! I almost threw away everything because I couldn't help her! I'm not gonna sit by and watch her die because of that asshole!" Tara held her arms up to the air and yelled something in Latin that Anya couldn't quite understand.

Anya looked shocked as lighting seemed to enter Tara's body with such force it would have burned anyone else to a crisp. The light was so bright that Anya had to shut her eyes. When she could finally open them again, she nearly passed out.

Tara stood there, her eyes completely black, as was her hair and clothes. "Willow always seemed much more powerful than me." Tara informed Anya, "But I just knew how to control it. That's right, meek, sweet, innocent Tara has a dark side."

Anya grabbed Tara's arm. "Tara please. I know you want vengeance. Who could understand that better than a vengeance demon, especially one that fights for wronged woman? Tara this isn't you. You can't kill him."

Tara eyes faded back to blue for a brief moment before she shouted, "I wish that Warren Mears was here right in front of me so I can kill him!"

"Tara no…done!" Anya was forced to grant Tara's request.

Warren was standing in the middle of the street facing a VERY angry witch. "Tara?" he asked.

Anya disappeared, willing herself back to the hospital.

"Hello, Warren." Tara smiled. "You know what you did right. You shot my friend Buffy, but one of those bullets came into my window and went into my girlfriends back. Now she's at the hospital in a coma, maybe she'll never wake up. You know what that means for you don't ya?"

Warren looked very scared, "You're not going to kill me."

"Why not?" Tara asked, sweetly.

"Because I know you. You are Tara, Tara doesn't kill people." Warren said trying to bring up those images from the hidden cameras of that sweet blond witch.

Tara shook her head, "Well, Warren, did you know I spend most of my life believing that I was part demon? My father said I was demon, that's where the majick comes from, demonic blood. So, Warren want to see a demon?" Tara moved to touch Warren.

"Tara Don't!" Xander's voice called out. "Don't kill him. Willow wouldn't want you to kill him."

Tara turned to Xander, giving Warren the chance to leave, "How would you know what she wants? When you see Willow you still see that little girl you knew as a child or that painfully shy girl from high school. You don't see the strong woman she became. You never see the woman I love!" Tara dropped to the ground and began to sob, "You don't understand! You never lost anyone the way I did! I lost everything I ever cared about! It's my fault that Willow is hurt. If I had tried harder to save our relationship maybe Buffy would have found Warren faster or maybe we wouldn't have been standing in that room!"

Xander rushed over and hugged Tara. He stroked her still black hair. "Tara you are not to blame for this. Not in any way. You left Willow because she lied to you, and Warren shot Willow and Buffy. None of this is your fault."

"I am evil!" Tara cried, "I almost got you all killed once, don't you remember? I kept secrets because Buffy asked me too. And because I couldn't help Willow I nearly got her killed!"

Xander realized that Tara was filled with vengeance, rage, and anger. "Fine Tara, you want me to say it. You Tara Emily Maclay are evil!"

Tara was startled by the fact that Xander actually said that to her. Tara looked up at Xander and saw anger in his normally sparkling brown eyes. Tara put both hands over her ears and began to scream. "No, no, no, no!" She began banging the ground in front of her, not even stopping when she began to bleed.

Xander finally went over to Tara and grabbed her hands to prevent her from doing anymore damage. Tara's screams got quieter and quieter. With one last scream a bright light flashed, and Tara reverted back to how she looked before. Blond hair, blue eyes, and her blue shirt still stained and jeans.

"Maybe we should head back." Xander said, "Dawn is really worried about you."

"What about Warren, he's gonna get away with attempted murder!" Tara cried.

Xander's eyes flashed, "Not if Anya and I have anything to say about it. Maybe we can get Dawn to help with a wish."

"I wish Dawn could be protected from all this. She's just a little kid." Tara replied.

"Dawn is fifteen now. Buffy had been called at this age, and in a few months, Willow, Cordelia, and myself were sucked into a world we didn't know about." Xander explained, "Despite all that happened I wouldn't change anything that happened at all."

Tara shook her head, "I can't count what I'd change. My first change would not to be afraid of my family and call the police and maybe I could have been here sooner and understand you all better."

As they entered the hospital again, Dawn once again flew into Tara's arms. "I'm okay Dawnie, Xander helped." Tara pulled away from Dawn, "I'm going to go see Willow."

Tara once again entered Willow's room. Nothing much had changed, Willow still lay quiet and unmoving with machines all around her.

"Willow, please wake up." Tara whispered, "I need you."

At that moment Willow's eyes slowly opened. "Willow" Tara cried, "You're awake."

Willow didn't smile or move. Underneath the mask, slightly muffled she asked, "Who are you?"

A/N: Okay second chapter up. I know I suck at third person, If you want me to change it to first person, I will. Also don't correct my spelling. I just can't spell and I spell things differently sometimes, and I don't proof read or have a beta-reader or any of that stuff, so just ignore my crappy spelling. I hope to get the next chapter out by October so just bear with me—Faith E Cassidine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Same old, same old. I don't own anything.

"Willow?" Tara asked, "Stop fooling around."

"I'm really sorry, but I don't know who you are." Willow answered her voice slightly muffled.

"_It must be amnesia_." Tara thought. "Do you know who you are?"

Willow looked thoughtful, "Yes. My name is Willow Rosenberg."

"How old are you?" Tara asked quickly.

"Seventeen." Willow replied. "I just graduated High School last month."

Tara bit her lip, this was so not good. That was why Willow didn't know her. They didn't meet until January of their freshman year of college. Tara took a deep breath, "Willow, I'm going to get a doctor, but I'll be back."

Tara left the room, found a doctor told him Willow was awake, and went off to find the others. Xander, Anya, and Dawn were still in the waiting room. Dawn apparently exhausted after the events was fast asleep, her head resting in Anya's lap.

"Xander, can you come with me please." Tara asked, her voice not showing any form of emotion.

Xander got up and followed Tara to the ICU. A doctor exited the room and nodded to the two of them not saying a word.

Xander noticed that Willow was awake the second he entered, "Will!" he cried.

Willow smiled briefly, "Xander." She began to frown, "You look different."

Xander looked down at his clothes, "Will, what's wrong?"

Willow stared at him, "Where's Buffy, and Oz? I know Angel left, but shouldn't Cordelia be here also, I know she's not a Scooby, what about Giles? By the way who is that blond woman?"

Xander raised an eyebrow, "Willow."

Tara interrupted, "She thinks she's seventeen. She believes that she just graduated high school."

Xander took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began to try to explain everything. "Willow, you were shot. You hit your head when you fell, so I'm guessing you have amnesia. Not that you forgot everything, 'cause hey you remember who you are, and me, and Buffy. But Willow, we've been out of high school for three years. You're Twenty-one, not seventeen. Buffy was also shot, but she's fine. She's sleeping right now, but with her Slayer healing she'll be fine soon. Angel and Cordelia have been living in Los Angeles for the past three years. Giles went back to England, but I called him, and he should be back soon. Willow you and Oz broke up, a couple of years ago. This blond woman is Tara Maclay…your girlfriend."

Willow frowned harder, "My girlfriend, that's impossible. I'm not gay…not that I have anything against people who are. We had a friend named Larry who was gay, but I'm just not."

Tara glanced helplessly at Xander with tears streaming down her face. Willow also began to look uneasy, she didn't like making Tara upset.

Xander decided to ask an important question, "Willow, who does Buffy live with?"

"Her mom and Dawn, why ask?" Willow responded.

Xander thanked the lord for Willow remembering Dawn. He didn't want to have to go through that whole explanation again. "Do you remember Anya?"

"Ex-demon who Cordelia made a wish to and we ended up as vampires in bizarre Sunnydale." Willow replied.

"Yes, she's part of the team now. Spike also kinda is too. I guess." Xander explained.

Willow looked at Tara, "When did we meet?"

"January of our freshman year of college." Tara whispered. "We were in Wicca group together."

Willow shrugged, "So you're a witch too."

Tara couldn't take that blank look that Willow kept giving her, she left the room, and ran to where Anya and Dawn still were.

"Tara?" Anya asked, "You okay?"

"Willow's awake." Tara said, quietly.

Anya's eyes opened wide, "Okay, I'm all happy and stuff, why are you so down?"

"She doesn't remember me. She thinks she's seventeen. Everyone else, Xander, Buffy, you, even Dawn she remembers, I am just some blond woman." Tara cried.

Anya who almost always distanced herself from human emotions almost began to cry herself. Although her relationship with Xander had fizzled, and she couldn't quite figure out Buffy's attraction to those who weren't quite normal, she always had thought that Willow and Tara had the perfect relationship that would withstand everything. Even though they had some tough times lately, it just seemed like everything was getting back to normal. She began to frown, and now one cowardly geek with a gun almost ruined it all.

Tara sat down in one of the chairs and closed her eyes. She herself was also tired. This day was supposed to be perfect. She and Willow were supposed to go out for coffee again, and then try to drag Buffy and Xander to go to the movies and later with Dawn go to the Bronze. It was so hard to believe in one moment three years of memories were just gone.

Back in Willow's room, Xander was trying, unsuccessfully, to get Willow back up to speed.

"Xander you are making my head hurt." Willow whined.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should ask this, how do you feel Will?" Xander said.

Willow put her hand on her head, "Well, I think I probably look like a baby bird. My head hurts a bit, and my back. I guess I hit the ground pretty hard."

Xander nodded, "But?"

Willow nodded, "But, it's strange, I can't feel my legs at all. In fact I can't feel anything below my belly button. Did I lose my legs? Why can't I feel them?"

A/N: Yes…short I know, but at least I updated so don't whine. Not to mention here in NY it's 4:17 AM (Why do my best ideas happen when I'm supposed to be asleep?) Writing is very hard right now, so some updates may be a little slower than normal, but I encourage you to check my other stories and I promise to have another update as soon as I can-Faith E Cassidine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Same old disclaimers apply. Also I do admit this chapter may be a little shorter than most but it is still important to the story.

Tara opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Xander reading a book, "How's Willow?" Tara asked.

"Same." Xander answered, "Are you okay? You were tossing and turning."

"Willow's awake." Tara stated,

Xander looked at her, "No, she didn't, you must have been dreaming. After you saw Willow you went into frenzy and the doctor said you had gone into a state of shock. They gave you a sedative."

"But I heard Willow. She said she didn't remember me and told you she didn't feel her legs." Tara cried.

Xander looked confused, "Anya and I were talking about our relationship, we remembered some stuff and didn't remember some. Anya also tried to move Dawn, because her legs were falling asleep. You must have heard us and it manifested itself in your dream." (A/N: Try going to sleep with the TV on and see what dreams you have…I have, this is very true.)

Tara sat up and asked, "Where's Dawn and Anya?"

Dawn's in Buffy's room and Anya went to pick up Giles from the airport." Xander replied. "Buffy woke up about an hour ago. She's fine, royally pissed and in pain, but otherwise fine."

"Can I see Willow?" Tara wondered.

"Not without someone, I or Anya, or Buffy or someone will have to be with you. They don't want you to go crazy again." Xander said, "Geez, I really hate this place."

"I want to see Willow." Tara stated firmly. "I want to see my girlfriend."

"I'll go with you." Xander said calmly.

Tara and Xander walked to where Willow was. "I want to see her alone." Tara whined.

"Tara, I can't let you." Xander explained, "I know it's hard for you, it's hard for all of us too. Yes, Willow is your girlfriend now, but I've known Willow forever, and she's my best friend."

Tara stuck out her lower lip, "I love her."

Xander nodded, "We know."

WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Buffy rubbed her slightly bloodshot eyes, "I don't understand this. I've dealt with so many things, but Warren is still human. I've never wanted to kill a human so much."

"Will you?" Dawn asked, hopefully.

"Dawn, I've told you I can't. A slayer is not a killer." Buffy explained.

"Warren nearly killed you and Willow!" Dawn cried, "Willow may never wake up because of that asshole!"

"Dawn Cassandra Summers, language." Buffy said, "Have you even seen Willow?"

"Xander and Anya wouldn't let me after Tara went crazy." Dawn replied.

Buffy sighed, "I don't know if I'll be able to deal with that."

"Tara can't see Willow unless someone accompanies her. That's what Xander told me last night. Giles is coming back, Anya went to go pick him up." Dawn explained.

"Giles." Buffy whispered, "I should have never let him go in the first place. I'm a slayer…I need my watcher."

"Buffy, you knew you had to." Dawn whispered, "He is not my guardian, you are, so are Willow and Tara. He was the one breaking the path, it was time for you to do so."

"When can I get out of here? I hate hospitals, I always have." Buffy whined.

"This afternoon if all goes well, but I'm not leaving without Willow." Dawn said defiantly.

Buffy sighed, "Dawn, if what you told me is true Willow will not be leaving for quite some time. You need to be in school. If you miss any more you will be taken away. You know that, we are already on thin ice."

"But I don't want to leave Willow." Dawn stated.

"I understand, but Anya, Xander, Giles, or myself will be here at all times. I don't think we can get Tara to leave. If Willow wakes someone will come get you." Buffy explained.

"WHEN Willow wakes." Dawn corrected.

Buffy simply nodded, "Yes, when Willow wakes up."

Ignoring Xander, Tara softly spoke to Willow, "Hey sweetie. You've got to wake up. When you do we can find you a blond wig for now. You always wanted to know what you'd look like with hair the colour like mine or Buffy's. I'm sorry Willow. This whole thing is y fault. I shouldn't have left you. Willow please don't go, I need you. I can't live without you."

Xander came over and hugged Tara, "Tara, you're getting upset again."

Tara didn't even realize that she had started to cry, "I can't lose her again. Why didn't I stay with her and help her get better?"

"You had to leave. Willow was so lost. Your leaving is what actually pushed her to get better, so you did help her." Xander explained.

Tara shrugged out of Xander's arms and kissed Willow on her forehead, "I love you Sweetie. We made a promise to each other. I love you and I will always find you."

"I think you might help." Tara said into the pay phone, "You mean as much to her as I do…Don't be like that…It's not even that time…Stop making excuses…Come on don't be that way…She had to make a choice…Stop with the excuses…Okay…Okay…Can you get here…Fine I'll pay…Just get here…Willow will be happy to see you…I'll do anything for Willow…Yes even calling you like I did…Okay…See you soon…Bye."

"Who were you talking to?" Buffy asked, adjusting the sling she was forced to wear.

"Someone who I think will help her." Tara answered.

Buffy looked confused. "A witch?"

"No, not a witch, nor warlock." Tara replied, "I think what Willow could use right now is a werewolf."

A/N: okay I know I really changed what happened, I'm sorry. But please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: To my loyal readers thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry for the long wait for the updates. Don't forget to review.

*Tara's POV*

"I think that was stupid." Dawn said beside me.

I held the piece of paper that clearly said, "Oz." on it.

"People are going to think you're loony." Dawn complained, "You could have put his full name on it."

"Willow never told me his full name." I whispered, "You didn't have to come with me."

Dawn looked at her boots, "I don't want you to be alone."

I saw Oz exit the ramp. I recognized him despite the fact that he had coloured his hair a fairly dark brown.

Oz saw my sign and came over. He glanced at Dawn, "Well, someone's all grown up."

"You broke Willow's heart." Dawn said.

Oz shrugged, "Mutual."

According to what Xander and Willow, and the other's have told me about Oz, that would be a normal response.

"We should get going." I said, "You know how much it can cost waiting here."

Oz finally looked at me, "Feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"I'm sorry about last time." Oz replied.

I shrugged, "It's okay. You were upset and you let out your anger. Down side werewolf."

"How's Buffy?" He asked.

"She's doing okay. A little cranky, just normal Buffy behavior." I replied.

We were silent for the rest of the way out of the airport and the way to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital only Buffy was there fiddling with her sling. "Hi Oz."

He replied, "Hello Buffy."

"Where are Anya, Xander, and Giles?" Dawn wondered.

"Anya and Giles went to the Majick Box, and Xander had to go to work for a bit. They should be back soon." Buffy answered.

"How's Willow?" I asked.

"No change." Buffy replied, "Do you want to see her?"

I looked at Oz, "Oz?"

"That's why I came." Oz mumbled, "I don't know if I'll be any help."

Buffy nodded, "I need to go in with you. Tara had a breakdown seeing Willow the first time so one of us has to accompany her, any time she sees Willow."'

Oz glanced at me, "I love her." I said, "She's my everything."

*Buffy's POV*

I had seen Willow only a few minutes earlier. It was so hard, I had been taught how to deal with so much. Death was something I had to deal with being the slayer, but to see a friend lost somewhere between life and death I had not been taught to deal with.

I stayed silent as we entered Willow's room. As usual I made Dawn wait in the waiting room. I refuse to let her see Willow, I don't think she could handle it.

Oz took in a breath, "What happened? I thought she was shot."

Tara replied, "We fell, and she hit her head. She's in a coma."

Oz took Willow's hand and began to sing softly to her. I didn't know the song, although it sounded a little familiar. Tara knew the song though. She began singing along with Oz.

Oz stopped for a moment, a little shocked by Tara's voice. I can relate, Tara has an amazing voice. He recovered quickly and continued singing with Tara.

I hoped that Willow could hear them and would come back to us. If she could hear she didn't acknowledge it. Willow remained pale and unmoving as she had the previous times.

Oz stopped singing, "Will?" he asked, "It's Oz. Can you hear me? If you don't want me here just give me a sign and I'll leave, but please wake up. Tara loves you, remember you told me how much you loved her. You don't want to leave her or any of your other friends, do you? We almost lost you once before but you came back, you beat that, you can beat this also."

Tara shook her head, "I don't think she hears us. I don't even know if she's in there."

"Can you find out?" Oz asked, "With your majick, can you see if you can find her?"

Tara bit her lip, "She gave up majick, I don't know if I can find her."

"Please try." I said, "Please see if you can find her."

*Tara's POV*

"Okay." I said, "I'll try."

I put my fingers on Willow's temples, and closed my eyes. "_Willow, sweetie? Can you hear me at all? Willow where are you? Willow? Willow?_"

Nothing. I heard nothing but my own voice, "_Willow come on. Willow I love you, you know that. Sweetie, please where are you? Willow I've come to bring you home, Sweetie please where are you?_"

I opened my eyes, "It didn't work. I can't find her." I slumped to the floor, I felt drained, trying to find Willow had taken a lot out of me.

Buffy came over to me, "Tara? Are you okay?"

"Fine just drained." I said, "I can't find her Buffy. What if she never wakes up?"

"She'll wake up." Oz mumbled. He growled then.

I looked up to see his eyes turned yellow. He closed them and when he opened again they had once again returned to their normal colour.

"_Willow where are you? Please come back._" I thought.

A/N: Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

A/N: Here we go next chapter…may be fairly short but this has been running through my mind for a while and I want to get it out while it's fresh in my mind…Please review.

*Buffy's POV*

Every day seemed to be the same for me for the past two weeks, watching Tara try to get to Willow, watching Oz watch Tara, and getting Dawn off to school. In fact to get her to go to school I had to buy her a cell phone so if Willow woke I could reach her.

I don't know why but some days I almost never expected Willow to emerge from her coma, and then hated myself for thinking that.

"Oz, I thought of something." Tara's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"What?" he asked

"Well, do you think maybe you could sense Willow? I know you can smell her, remember her scent was all over me?"

Oz clearly didn't like remembering that, I could see that in the fact he actually made an expression, something he almost never does. "I guess I could try."

"It's her essence. That's what we're really looking for." Tara explained.

"I understand, so what do I do?"

Tara placed one of her hands on Willow's temple, "Oz get behind me and put your hand over mine." He placed his large hand over Tara's smaller one. She grabbed his other hand and placed it over her heart, she then placed her hand over his.

"Close your eyes, look for Willow, can you sense her? Can you find her?" Tara whispered.

I noticed Oz's head turn to the ceiling. He actually seemed to be smelling for her. I could tell he couldn't find her by the way his mouth turned down.

He broke away from Tara, "That didn't work. I couldn't find her!" he yelled, the loudest I've ever heard him.

"There was no guarantee we could find her." Tara said in a low, tired voice.

Oz growled and I could see the littlest bit of fur begin to grow on his face.

Tara noticed too, "Oz, please…"

He scratched at her face, and I could see four scratches appear on her cheek, oozing blood.

I was rooted to the chair I had been sitting in. For some reason I couldn't move.

Oz began to change, he grabbed Tara's arms his claws digging in to them, making blood run down her arms.

Tara did something none of us had ever had the courage to do. She grabbed the hair on Oz's head, "Come on Oz. You know how to control this. The wolf you can control him. Willow told me you could. You have to calm down, I know this is hard. Calm down please Oz, Do it for Willow. You've done it before, you can do it again."

It worked. Oz began to return to his human form. He noticed the blood on Tara's face and arms, the blood that was under his nails. Not bothering to cover his nude form he cowered in the corner, whimpering like a scared puppy.

Tara dropped to the floor covering her bleeding cheek. Giles came bursting in, followed by a doctor from the counsel, who had come to see Willow. Xander followed soon after.

"Dear lord." Giles said, breaking me out of my shocked state.

The counsel doctor tented to Tara's wounds. "You don't need stiches, you were very lucky. How could you control a werewolf?"

"I didn't. He did." Tara whispered, looking over to where Xander was trying to calm Oz down. It wasn't working.

Giles glanced at me, "Buffy?"

"Tara tried to find Willow this time using Oz to see if he could smell her. He couldn't and he kinda flipped out a bit. She managed to calm him down." I explained.

The doctor finished with Tara, and took Giles aside where they began whispering to each other.

Tara rubbed her wet eyes, now allowing the pain to show. She looked over to where Oz and Xander were. "Will Oz be okay?"

I was in shock once again. Tara never ceases to amaze me. Here she is, almost torn apart by Oz and her concern is if he'll be okay.

Tara went over to Oz. "Oz, are you okay?"

Oz glanced up saw the gauze on her cheek. He sobbed hysterically throwing his arms around her.

Tara acted like nude werewolves hug her crying every day. She stroked his back quietly saying, "It'll be okay. It will all be okay soon."

"Why couldn't I find her?" Oz sobbed with more emotion then I've ever heard from him. "Where is she?"

Tara sighed, "I don't know honey. I really wish I did but I don't." She turned to Xander, "Can you please find some scrubs or something for Oz to wear. I don't want him to get sick."

I will say this once again, I just so do not get her.

Xander who had left per Tara's request returned with scrubs and Anya who had been outside, I'm guessing.

Tara untangled herself from Oz and handed him the scrubs Xander had handed to her.

She limped over to me and sank into the chair next to me. "I'm running out of ideas. I can't think of any other way to find her."

"Maybe you should go home and rest, maybe you'll get some ideas." I suggested.

Tara glared at me, "If you think I'm leaving you're out of your mind." She looked over at Willow, "I left her once and look at what happened, I'm not leaving her again. Never again."

A/N: Okay please review and a special thanks to those who are still reading.

Can anyone name the song and the artist where I go the title of this fic from? Answer correctly and you get a special shout out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Okay here we go next chapter. The only person to get my question right is Rowan Moiraine (hope I spelled it right), the song is "Toy Soldiers" by Martika. So at least other people know the song, so here's my shout-out to Rowan. Please review.

*Tara's POV*

When I awoke that morning, nothing had changed at all except that Xander was missing. I figured he was out with Dawn. Dawn had completed her sophomore year with good enough grades to not be forced to go to summer school so she now stayed at the hospital almost all day. Once in awhile we could get her to go home, but we still would not allow her to see Willow.

"Maybe it would help." Oz mentioned as he saw my eyes open, and scan the room.

"What would help?" I asked.

"You mentioned Angel in your sleep, so did Buffy. Was he contacted at all?" Oz asked.

I rubbed my eyes, "I don't think so. We don't usually call them."

"It might help."

Buffy woke up then, "What did I miss?"

"Oz thinks we should call Angel." I replied.

Buffy bit her lip. I noticed black circles under her eyes, "I don't see how that would help."

"How about Dawn?" I asked

"What?" that was both of them.

"Maybe Dawn could help, if we allow her to see Willow." I explained, "The rest of us aren't getting anywhere, maybe she's the key."

"Not funny." Buffy muttered.

"I wasn't trying to be. I'm serious." I cried, "We really aren't getting anywhere."

*Buffy's POV*

I didn't want to admit it but Tara was right. Dawn was the only one who had yet to try to reach Willow. "Tara, we all agreed that Dawn seeing Willow was not a good idea."

"Well, I've run out of all other ideas." She mumbled, "Do you have any others?"

"I'm with Oz trying to contact Angel and Cordelia." I rubbed my eyes, "I am so desperate right now I'd be willing to call Faith."

"She's still in jail I don't think that would work." Tara reminded me.

"I know, but I am fresh out of any logical ideas." I pointed out, "I'd have to go, I don't have Angel's number memorized, I never call him."

"I can stay here. I'm not alone." Tara said.

"If you think I am leaving you and Oz alone you are seriously loony. The last time I did that he nearly killed you." I pointed out.

Tara touched the new scratch marks just under her right eye, "I didn't know he'd wolf out when I tried without success to find Willow again."

"You seem to bring out the wolf in him." I remarked.

"I'm still in the room you two." Oz said from his corner. "How about I go and find Angel's number for you Buffy and you two stay here."

Before either of us could respond he had left. Maybe him leaving for a few minutes would be for the best.

I saw Tara go over to Willow again. I fear she will never get better until Willow awakens.

*Oz's POV*

I needed to get out of there. It hurts to see the damage I inflicted on that poor girl. I admit I'll never like her but Willow does, and right now Willow is the only important thing.

I don't understand why I wolf out when I'm near her. Yes I do, I still smell Willow all over her and it drives me crazy.

After my last attack I went outside to stare at the not even half full moon, and Xander came up behind me, "No one is mad at you." He had told me.

"Willow is all over her, I can smell it, and I hate it. If Willow is there why can't we find her?" I yelled, "This should have never happened."

Xander smiled sadly, "I don't want to sound like a downer, but Oz, you broke up with her, you ended the relationship, you left. She tried to remain faithful to you. She even did a massive spell, yes it ended up being…well vengeful, but all she wanted was you back."

"Breaking Willow's heart was the biggest regret of my life. That's why I'm here, because I still care for her." I explained, "Why is Willow all over her?"

Xander sighed deeply, "Willow loves Tara. She didn't flaunt it when she started, heck you knew before I did. She just came out and said it during a fight with Buffy, and that's when I found out. For the longest time I didn't understand her, but I knew she liked Willow. In the end it turned out she was one of us, a member of our family." Xander touched my shoulder, "Believe in her, Tara's really a great girl when you get to know her, and she'll do anything to help you, to save those people she loves even lose her own mind."

I remembered what Buffy had said that Tara was willing to have her hand broken and her mind scrambled before she'd betray Buffy or give up Dawn to Glory. "I would have done the same thing."

Walking in Sunnydale during the day is so safe, compared to the night. Who'd of thought a mad man with a gun would come and shoot two innocent people in broad daylight?

I made it to Buffy's house. She had told me that the back door would be unlocked. As I entered I realized that everything was the way it had been left that morning. The dishwasher partway open with dirty dishes still in the sink. Laundry strewn over the living room in various piles ready to be taken to certain rooms. I nearly fell over Dawn's schoolbag on my way to the stairs.

I figured Buffy would have taken over her mother's room so I went into that room first. What I saw nearly made me vomit, there was a huge red stain on the rug, the bullet hole in the window, Willow's blood, that's what it is, my Willows blood.

I quickly left that room. It didn't help all I could smell was Willow's blood. The smell filled the house. I found Buffy's room and rummaged through her things before I found Angel's number. I left as soon as I could. I had to get away from the blood.

*Tara's POV*

I looked up as a very unhappy, agitated Oz entered Willow's room. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Her blood." Oz whispered. "Her blood was on the floor, I could smell it. I couldn't get away from it."

That I no remark for. I didn't have the faintest idea how to respond.

"I found Angel's number." Oz handed Buffy a piece of paper, "The smell, I couldn't escape it."

"You still love her." I said, "It's quite obvious."

Buffy pulled out her phone and dialed he number on the paper, "Cordelia?...Oh sorry…Is Angel available?...What? For how long?...No, I haven't seen him…What about Cordelia?...Her too?...No she hasn't been here either…I understand…No I'm sorry I need Angel or Cordelia…If you find them can you have one of them call me…555-6013, that's my cell…Thanks, Fred…Bye."

"Who's Fred?" Oz asked.

"She works with Angel." I responded, "And before you ask, Fred is short for Winifred."

"Angel's missing, so is Cordelia. They went missing the day Willow was shot." Buffy explained.

"What?" I cried, "That's over two months." At that time it hit me, Willow, my Willow had been in a coma for over two months. Two months of silence of nothingness.

"So much for them helping if we can't find them." Oz mumbled, "Now I am officially out of ideas."

Over two months…and we're already giving up. I fear we're never going to get Willow back.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, THE FASTER THE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE UPDATES!


End file.
